


Dreaming

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: But tbh its romantic to me but see it any way you wanna!, F/F, Max/Warren bromance, Nightmares, This is before Max met Chloe again btw, Well a crush on Warrens side but Max is oblivious lol, slight angst, the chasefield could be friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i wrote this on a whim after i saw a random prompt :D Yayyyy
> 
> i wrote this all within an hour, and barely glanced over it, so all mistakes are mine!

_Victoria was alone._

_Everything was dark. There was a blindfold covering her eyes, tied tightly. Her hands were bound behind her back, her ankles tied together. A rag was firmly planted inside her mouth, so deep that it was making her gag reflexively. She struggled against the restraints, screaming muffled._

_Victoria's head shot up when a scream rang out._

_"Please- D-Don't do this!" A familiar voice could be heard whimpering. That.....that was Max's voice. Victoria's eyes widened comically under the blindfold. Max was here too?_

_"P-please..." Was the last thing Victoria could hear Max choke out before a loud gunshot rang through wherever she was. It was deathly silent. Was Max-_

_No. No no no no NO-_

_Tightly closed eyes streaming with tears, Victoria screamed Max's name as loud as she could through the gag._

Victoria shot up, comforter getting slung to the floor as she sat up, shaking. She felt something wet drip down her cheek, and lifted a hand to run a finger under her eye. Victoria must have been crying in her sleep. Hell, she was still fucking crying. Wait.

Max!

 

______________________________

 

Max seriously needed to finish this chemistry homework. This was Warren's shtick, not hers! How the shit was she supposed to know what needed to be removed to synthesize large molecules? Probably by listening in class, but still. Max fell asleep easily. Those school chairs were comfier than they looked. 

Max huffed, laying her head down on her desk tiredly. She'd put it off for as long as she possibly could. Her room was cleaned, and all of her other homework was done. Her poor plant would drown in it's pot if she watered it anymore, for fucks' sake. 

It was already 2AM. She had to finish this. Mrs. Grant hated excuses. 

As a last ditch effort, she took out her phone and went to Warren's contact. She wasn't sure he'd be awake, but it was worth a try. 

'Me @ 2:14AM: could you please help me with this chemistry? its being a pain in the ass as always D:'

The reply was almost immediate, but she'd learned to expect that of Warren. He really was a good friend. Always offering to help her and hang with her. It got a little awkward at times, but she truly did appreciate him.

'Warren @ 2:15AM: I WOULD normally say yes, and you know that, but Grant said that she'd be quizzing us tomorrow on it and I don't want you to fail. Sorry DX'

'Me @ 2:18AM: What if i said please?'

After five minutes of no replies, she assumed that he fell asleep. Probably at his desk, getting drool all over his textbooks. Sighing, Max leaned back in her chair. Welp, time to guess on every single question and fail the quiz tomorrow so badly that Mrs. Grant would backhand her as the class cheered. Victoria would applaud the loudest. She could see it now. 

 

A few minutes later, Max was nearly asleep in her desk. 

Then her poor door was banged on with loud, rapid knocks. Max reacted to them like gunshots, sitting straight up, rubbing her eyes. "H-huh?"

Who could that be? Warren was in the boys' dorms so it couldn't be him. Kate was asleep by 9PM, for christs' sake. Max had literally no other friends, so this was a little baffling. 

The knocking started back up again when she still didn't answer. Exasperated and groggy, Max got up from her desk and opened the door. Now, who in the absolute tits could be knocking at this h-

Victoria stood there, looking half impatient and half terrifed.

.....What.

Victoria looked like she'd had a cat-fight with her bed. Her hair was ruffled and sticking out in some places. She was wearing light blue sweatpants and a white tank-top.

Yeah, not up to the par of her usual fashion choices. Her tense posture had relaxed as soon as she saw Max at the door, Max noticed. 

"Um." Max said, for lack of better words. 

".....This.....I knocked on the wrong door," It was an obvious lie. "So sorry, Hipster, I'll be going now."

She tried to walk away, but Max reached out and grabbed her arm. Nuh-uh, Princess Popularity is not getting away without giving an explanation. A truthful one.

"Wait a second." Max insisted. "That's bull, and you know it. Why'd you knock on my door at this hour?"

Victoria tried to pull away. "None of your business, Caulfield!"

"It's my door your pristine, manicured hands knocked on, so it IS my business," Max snapped. It was too late, or early, for this shit. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Don't be such a-"

"I had a nightmare, and you died!" Victoria finally cried out, probably waking up the entire hallway. "....And I wanted to make sure you were okay. There, happy now?"

Max stared. Victoria had a nightmare about her and wanted to see if she was alright. The same Victoria who made jabs at her regularly, and made fun of literally everything Max did. This was a dream. It had to be. So that means that Victoria would've had a dream within a dream, heh. Jesus, she got even punnier when half-asleep.

"Uh. I," She started to speak, then closed her mouth. Victoria stood there, no longer trying to get away. Her cheeks and ears had turned bright red during Max's silence.

"Thank you?" She tried, unsure of what she should say. "I'm....glad that you actually care, Victoria."

"I don't!" If the entire hall wasn't awake before, then they sure are now. Victoria could really screech. "I just didn't want to think about it. So I came to see that the poor twee loser wasn't dead." 

Max thought Victoria had better lying skills then this. Well, she was tired. Max might as well go along with it and spend hours thinking about it tomorrow.

"Alright." She yawned. "You still don't give two hoots about me, got it. You can go back to your room now. Sorry for grabbing your arm."

"You should be." Victoria sneered, turning her back to Max and walking back to her room. It was hard to look snooty in sweatpants, but she somehow pulled it off. 

Max closed her door, and nearly cried when she realized she still wasn't even half-way done with her Chemistry. Do chemisty and sob now, think way too much about Victoria actually being concerned for her later. 

 

Yeah, sounded like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Victoria dreaming about her and Max in the dark room with Mr. Fuckerson? Probably :D
> 
> But it's all up for interpretation


End file.
